osmosisfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's Konata When We Need Her?
Where's Konata When We Need Her? is the fifth studio album by Osmosis, released December 25, 2007. It is the band's first record to be under the Century Media Records label. It is Osmosis' first album since Break the Stars (2003), their longest gap between releases to date. Upon release, WKWWNH? received mixed-to-positive reviews; critics praised the album as a return to form, applauded Marco Simmer's vocals, and the slick production quality. Criticism was aimed at the inaccessibility of some of the songs as well as the unnecessary anime-based titles; fan reaction, on the other hand, has been substantially more uplifting. Musical style and theme On Where's Konata When We Need Her?, Osmosis returned to playing their more frenetic and experimental style while also incorporating the sounds of gothic metal and progressive metal, two genres explored on their previous record. The monikers of the songs are references to anime and manga franchises once more. Track listing #"SOS Brigade My Ass" - 3:06 #"(Don't Fear) The Soul Reaper" - 3:51 #"I Can Fly!" - 3:28 #"People Die When They're Killed" - 3:37 #"Heat End" (feat. Greg Puciato) - 4:54 #"Electric Soldier Porygon" - 3:12 #"Backwater Desert Idiots" - 0:42 #"A World Without Light Would Be Dark" (feat. Oderus Urungus) - 4:03 #"Jill Sandwiches" - 2:25 #"Long Sought By the Greed of Men..." - 3:40 Notes *This album marks the last time Chris Nevadin contributes to any of the band's releases; Ospirational Tune is technically his final album with Osmosis, but their label doesn't count it as an official recording. *''Where's Konata When We Need Her? contains the following samples taken from media: **Eureka Seven **Full Metal Jacket **"They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa!" by Napoleon XIV **To Catch a Predator **Wayne's World 2 Personnel Osmosis *Marco Simmer - Lead vocals, keyboards, samples, co-producer *Shawn Lorelei - Lead guitar, co-producer *Ash Beale - Bass guitar, co-producer *Phoenix Riviera - Rhythm guitar, alto saxophone, backing vocals, co-producer *Chris Nevadin - Drums, percussion, co-producer Additional credits *Brian Virtue - Producer, engineering *Ted Jensen - Mixing *Vlado Meller - Mastering *Derek Featherstone - Assistant engineer *Alex Gibson - Recording engineer *Marcelo Vasco - Artwork, art direction, layout *P.R. Brown - Band photography Music videos *''I Can Fly !'' '; '''Shane Drake *''A World Without Light Would Be Dark; ''Bloody Disgusting Music video information I Can Fly! *Directed by Shane Drake. The video contains shots of the band playing in an empty asylum. Throughout the music video, a ghost girl can be seen flirting with Marco. Because of this, as the song begins to conclude, the rest of Osmosis start losing their minds and end up attacking him with no remorse, while the ghost looks on in astonishment. A World Without Light Would Be Dark *Directed and created by Bloody Disgusting. The music video focuses on the band (with a seemingly dead Oderus Urungus) performing the song in a topsy-turvy darkroom. It uses quite a bit of special effects and murky colors to emphasize the grim nature. Details *Released: December 25, 2007 *Genre: Alternative metal, avant-garde metal, gothic metal, funk rock, experimental rock, progressive metal *Label: Century Media *Producer: Brian Virtue, Osmosis Category:Osmosis Category:Releases Category:Studio Category:Century Media Records